Will You Wait For Me?
by RWT
Summary: Nami left. What does Leonard (Jack) do? [One shot]


**RWT: **I know I should be uploading my BTN story but when I was going to save it to my other computer, the CPU went: "Disk is not formatted. Do you want to format it now?". Groan…darn then I found out that my backup file doesn't even reach one-fourth of the lost file. Argh…So I have to redo almost everything…

**Lee: **And then you were listening to some JS prom CD and got a wild card of an inspiration for an AWL story. Life's funny, isn't it?

**RWT: **Whatever. Hey what are you doing here, Wally? Aren't you supposed to be playing boarder guard somewhere? You do know very well that Kaitlynn's not here.

**Lee: **H-Hey! I know that! I also told you to call me Lee. And yeah, I'm supposed to be playing boarder guard but I can take a break, can't I?

**RWT: **I suppose. Anyway, I do not own Harvest Moon AWL and the song, **Will you wait for me? **is owned by **Kavana.** This is my first songfic, by the way. Oh yes, I named the farmer Leonard. I want my HM stories to have a small connection with each other. I'll find it really weird if I'm going to have two Jacks…

"I'll be back soon. Please take care of my animals, Takakura."

The older farmer raised a brow. "Where are you going, Leonard?"

"I'm going after Nami."

"What?"

**_I need to talk with you again  
_****_Why did you go away?  
_****_All our time together  
_****_Just feels like yesterday…_**

I handed him Nami's goodbye letter. Ruby gave it to me this morning. I only understood her sad face after reading the letter. The letter said that she had to go because she's out of money and there are no open jobs in the Valley. I forgot the fact that she's a traveler…her money won't last forever…

She had to leave when that happened…

**_I never thought I'd see_**  
**_A single day without you  
_****_The things we take for granted  
_****_We can sometimes lose…_**

Takakura quickly scanned the note. He then looked at me. "Well I guess you should go then. I won't be able to stop you anyway. But Leonard, if she's already gone, do you know where she lives?"

"Yeah, she told me a few weeks ago."

She was giving me death glares when I kept asking her what her home address was. I'm glad that my curiosity didn't get me mauled.

Takakura crossed his arms. "Then it's settled then. We still have a chance to catch her before she can board the ferry. Grab Whirlwind and let's go."

I nodded as I whistled for Whirlwind. We quickly hopped on the stallion and dashed to Mineral Town.

I was really upset when I read her note that I would be still be moping at my bed if I didn't remember something.

**_And if I promise not to feel this pain  
_****_Will I see you again? Will I see you again?_**

It was somewhere in Fall when I had a big misfortune. Bessie and Wendy, my best cows, died. I forgot to bring then in and wild dogs attack her. I then tried to drown my regret in the Blue Bar when Nami approached me. I'm usually the one who starts the conversation but I wasn't in the mood that day. I was too depressed. Nami asked me what was wrong and told me that moping around and feeling hurt and sorry for myself would not do me any good.

**_Coz time will pass me by,  
Maybe I'll never learn to smile,  
But I know I'll make it through  
_****_If you wait for me…_**

She told me that it'll pass and I should do something about it instead…

**_And all the tears I cry,  
No matter how I try,  
They'll never bring you home to me  
_****_Won't you wait for me in heaven?_**

Darn, I should've procrastinated. I should've told her my feelings sooner. I've like her since the first months of Spring. It was a crush way back when but it turned to something else when we became good friends. My first attempts to make her talk resulted in: "Go away!", "Leave me alone!" and "Quit bothering me!" but I managed to break through.

I liked being with her. She didn't seem my company either. She does get mad at me when I get too talkative though. I still remember those days when we used to talk at bridge. Sometimes I would fish as we talked. She would sometimes borrow my rod and fish herself.

**_Do you remember how it was?  
When we never seemed to care,  
The days went by so quickly,  
_****_Cause_****_ I thought you'd always be there…  
_****_  
_**Darn…I shouldn't have wasted all that time fearing rejection… but rejection…

**_And it's hard to let you go,  
Though I know that I must try,  
I feel like I've been cheated,  
Cause we never said goodbye.._**

Argh…well at least that she'll know what I'm feeling. I've been putting it off for too long. It's worth a shot. As she said, just like all tragedies, it will pass sooner or later. I'll just have to learn not to cry and just…say goodbye.

**_And if I promise not to feel this pain,  
Will I see you again? Will I see you again_**?

Nami, even if you don't feel the same way. I should be glad that I was able to see you again, right?

**_Coz time will pass me by,  
Maybe I'll never learn to smile,  
But I know I'll make it through,  
If you wait for me...won't you wait for me  
And all the tears I cry,  
No matter how I try,  
They'll never bring you home to me  
Won't you wait for me…in heaven…_**

"There's Mineral Town. It won't be long before we reach the docks."

I nodded as I made Whirlwind to run faster. We'll be there soon.

**_And time will pass me by,  
Maybe I'll never learn to smile,  
But I know I'll make it through  
If you wait for me... _**

Wait for me…Nami.

**RWT: **-Twiddles fingers- Uh…well what do you think? I didn't put all of the lyrics in since there were too many chorus repeats. I've also never played the game; I've only read the AWL stories of **Chris Mitchell, RuRu, Rocker-Stimpy, Akie, GoldenSilence **and** Crystal56** and got inspired by them. If you think that it's really bad...I guess you can criticize me but please lay off the flames.


End file.
